Tarzan
Tarzan is the main character in Edgar Rice Burroughs' book "Tarzan, Lord of the Apes". He is the King of the Jungle and Lord of the Apes. He has the ability of every animal, and he can summon any land animal with a primal scream. He travels throught the jungle swinging from vines, and he wears nothing but a loincloth. He has a knife that he uses to hunt, fight and shave. He is John Clayton, the son of Lord and Lady Greystoke. One day, they were travelling by boat with baby John when their ship sunk and they were marroned in the coast of Africa. The savage lion Sabor killed them soon after, but the gorilla Kala rescued the baby and raised him among the apes as one of their own. Years later, when he was an adult, an American girl named Jane Porter arrived to his jungle. They met, and quickly fell in love. It was Jane who taught him the basics of the human world. Jane took him to the US, but he preferred to live in the jungle, so Jane moved with him to the African jungle, where they live as husband and wife. His partner are the ape Cheetah and the elephant Tantor. Tarzan holds the Guiness World Record for being the most filmed character in the history of cinema. Among his countless movies are: -the Johnny Weismuller ones, that helped bring Tarzan into popular culture and defined Tarzan as we know it. -"Greystoke", with Christopher Lambert as Tarzan, an accurate adaptation of the book. It warranted a sequel that was less true to the original material. -"Tarzan the Ape Man", a softcore movie with Bo Derek as Jane. -the Disney movie "Tarzan". There, Cheetah is replaced with Terk, who in the original story was a mean gorilla who bullied the pack and who was defeated by Tarzan, thus gaining the respect of the pack. Sabor is changed to a leopard, since in real life there are no lions in the African jungle. Jane is changed from a blonde American to a redhead British woman. Also, the movie takes a minor character from the story, Tarzan's cousin William Cecil Clayton, and makes him the villain. Also, Professor Porter, Jane's father, joins her and Tarzan in the jungle in this version of the story. This version of Tarzan appears in "Kingdom Hearts". There, Clayton tries to use the Heartless to hunt down the gorillas living in the jungle, so Tarzan teams up with Sora, Goofy and Donald to defeat him. "Tarzan II" tells us more about the origin of this version of Tarzan. Tarzan also has several cartoons made about him, and they are all about Tarzan and Jane's further adventures in the jungle. He is also a character in the Dark Horse Comics universe, where he met Batman and Superman, and fought against the Predator. He speaks in broken English, similar to the Incredible Hulk. Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Stock Characters Category:Outright Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Honorable